


I'll send you a postcard from where?

by Kea3



Series: What's my name? [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: But Zack has a plan, F/F, Humor, Or Is It?, The rangers still don't know Trini's last name, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, trimberly - Freeform, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kea3/pseuds/Kea3
Summary: Zack has a plan to discover Trini's last name.





	I'll send you a postcard from where?

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write another one. Hope you enjoy it.

"He bit me!"

"Robots don't bit Kim" Zack tells her for the 100th time.

"HE BIT ME!!!!"

Jason shakes his head. "Kim you did threaten to hold him down while Billy turned him into scrap."

She holds up her finger… not that one!!! The one with the bandage…

"Technically you got your finger caught in the door." Kim gives him 'The Look' you know the one. "Ok ok he was a bad robot is that what you want to hear."

"Yes"

"Ok then" He takes a deep breath. Trying to discover Trini's last name had made Kim grumpy, very, very grumpy. 

Zack of course was the man with the plan. "So I emailed all the high schools in the Hawaii and asked them to send over year books via Fedex. Fun fact do you know how many high school there are."

"134 give or take."

"Ummm yeah thanks Billy."

Kim shakes her head "Zack do you know how much that costs?"

"Which is why money bags over here is going to pay." He hands her a sheet of paper.

"YOU SPENT HOW MUCH!!!"

Zack waves her off. "Minor details. So everyone grab a book."

"Wait we're going to have to look at everyones photo?"

 

Three very long hours later of viewing bad haircuts, bad outfits, 'have a great summer' comments and acne, lots and lots of acne…

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just have the schools email us these pictures…and have Billy do like an algorithm."

Trini happens upon the group. "Hey guys!" The four rangers grumble at her. "I hear you tried to kill Alpha."

"We didn't…" Zack points to Kim and mouths 'it was all her'

"Then why is he still hiding in the transporter room refusing to come out?"

"Repairs?" Kim tries again. Nothing was worst then a mad Trini. Nothing.

Trini nods. "Sure… So here's the deal you can ask me the question that seems to be on your minds but you leave him alone. You hurt a hair on his metallic head you deal with me…And why do you have all these Hawaiian year books?"

"Because you moved to Angel Grove from Hawaii." 

Trini frowns. "I did? Because that's news to me?"

Kim drops the yearbook she was holding. "Are you saying you didn't live in Hawaii?"

"Sure we might have visited there on a family trip but I never lived there."

Kim frowns, that can't be right. "Then why do you have all those Hawaiian shirts and stuff on your backpack?" 

Zack, Jason and Billy were wise to remain quiet and were watching the exchange like a tennis match.

"Because I thought they looked nice. Just because I have a stained glass window of a tiger in my bedroom doesn't mean I own a well…. ok well I might have a sabertooth tiger zord bad example."

"Huh and where did you live before?"

"Alaska. It gets cold up there why do you think I was dreaming about Hawaii. See its not hard to ask questions."

"You know you could have told me I mean us.?"

"Why? You never asked. I mean come on Kim we are dating! Don't make me get you that dating book for dummies. My girls smarter then that." She gives Kim a quick little kiss which quickly turns into something more until Trini pulls away "Nah. Nice try."

 

Kim takes a deep breath and watches her girlfriend leave. "Sooo ummmm Ok Zack do you thing"

Billy quickly interrupts "Ummm Kimberly, Alaska has over 343 high schools."

"Ugh…"

"Well its not like you could just hack into the system and check the school records to locate Trini and the twins last name."

All three of them turn to Billy.

"What I'd say?"

**Author's Note:**

> And maybe just maybe you might get another one... I mean they've got to learn her last name one of these days right?!?! LOL
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also thanks to bluearrow126 for pointing out Trini's Hawaiian shirts/and backpack patches!


End file.
